Acelsia Phenn
Acelsia Apenaca Phenn is one of the first Casid cast members of Multiverse Unlimited alongside Lady Goliath who she is her superior in the Mecha Corps. division. She often learned a great deal of powerful magics from her scholars but often spends most of her time working on machines and grew a fascination with powerful mecha machines. Under personal recommendations from the military from which she has served in the last three years. "Ace" as she is known to her friends has always been a good operative and an excellent pilot when called into action and often so is even more perfect in the arts of bomb diffusion. Ace became notorious for the infamous dreadnought incident that nearly destroyed the city she was assigned to protect which was discovered to be the mecha itself that caused the rampage and her stopping it personally. Her personality despite her rigid military training is per-dominantly happy and sometimes naive on purpose making her partly the comedic relief from time to time. But she has a strong-willed spirit that often quakes her superiors when needed while still maintaining her stance as a good soldier and operative. Acelsia will play a bigger role in the trilogy in Great Ripple where she is a vital element in the change of events on Casiida the original home world of the Casids and stop the destruction of both worlds. Biography Acelsia was born on the Great Chalis Plains of the planet Neocasiidia. She spends most of her time split among two hobbies which are physical magics and mechanical science. At the age of twenty, she joined several mechanical stores that specialize in mechas and starship mechanics. On the magic side she likes to do quick fixes when it comes to dealing with other Casids who are bigger and stronger than her she solved that by mastering strength-based magics which gave her the ability to lift masses upwards to 20 tons while maintaining her original mass. There were times where she used magics to alter her body structure to become as monstrously muscular as possible without loosing mobility but uses it sparingly. When she learned that The military were investing in mechas her love for piloting them came true and as fast as her hopes into piloting one came crashing down at the same pace. But Interrealm took interest in her skills and selected her to work under them in the Mecha Corps and soon rose to the rank of major. She has succeeded well than what the Neocasidia Military can give her which later gives her credibility in her service. In one mission soon became known as the infamous Delver City Incident where she was testing the newest Dreadnaught Mech but soon went out of control and forcibly ejected the pilot. This was the first time she fought in hand to hand combat with her own mecha using the strength spells.transforming herself into a titanic, multi-ton beastess. She successfully smashed what used to be the most powerful mechas into a scrap pile and spared the city total destruction which she blew the whistle after the corporation who threatened to stop her by any means necessary. She was responsible for the new standards for mecha maintenance and safety after the incident.Phenn still has her happy and compassionate exterior as well as it is on the inside but her bravado makes her a suitable fighter and pilot. Today she continues her work for the Mecha Corps; A special section of the organization along with Interrealm Internal Security (I.R.I.S.) with her commanding officer and liaison the gigantic and heavily brawny Lady Goliath. Role in Ripple Effect Acelsia's biggest role comes as she volunteers alongside Xendrian Maranmore in project longinus the first shot of inter-dimensional time travel as opposed to the normal means after a bombing destroyed the facilities under the Great Chronometer so they have to take it to the South African base to travel to the past to Casiidia to prevent an event that is causing a massive ripple effect between the two universes. Other Info * Acelsia's has only use her strength enhanced form only twice. Even though she likes the feeling of physical power like her commanding officer and most supreme fighters, she would use it as the last resort when her weapons, mechas and magic can't come into play. * Like Xendrian she is often uncharacteristically funny and has a hyped personality but is steadfast to near-leadership qualities. * Wears a second-skin bodysuit while piloting her Dreadnaught-Zero mecha for better bio-interaction with the machinery as opposed to standing naked. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Interrealm Operatives (All Universes)